


A Ghost and an Alien walk into a star

by HappyLeech



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/F, Femslash February, Gore, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Isabel Lovelace isn't the first body Lisa Garland has seen come back to life





	A Ghost and an Alien walk into a star

The last 48 hours or so had been hectic for Lisa. From the mutiny that she honestly wasn’t surprised about to getting shot in the shoulder to being handcuffed and locked in the observation deck, she’d thought that the rest of her time on the Hephaestus was going to be dull up until the SI-5 were inevitably tossed from the airlock.

It didn’t surprise Lisa that the crew of the Hephaestus was holding a funeral for both Captain Lovelace and Doctor Hilbert, but she was curious as to why they’d been brought out of the ‘brig’ to attend. Maybe they wanted them to understand what they’d done, maybe it was a statement about how close Maxwell had come to being one of the bodies, or maybe they wanted to keep an eye on them when they were otherwise occupied so they didn’t try to fight back.

Or, Lisa had to admit, maybe it was because they were preparing for the ‘event’ that Kepler had mentioned, safety in numbers. That, she decided, was the correct option as the station started to rock and sway. Hera was out for the count and Captain Lovelace…

It wasn’t the first corpse Lisa had seen moving on it’s own, but evidently it was everyone else’s. In between Kepler’s resigned sighing and Eiffel’s startled cursing, the Captain sat up, heaving for breath in a way that told Lisa she wasn’t just a ghost.

“What the fuck?!” Maxwell shouted, leaning forwards and into Jacobi. “I-- what?”

“You really should have installed that psi wave regulator,” Kepler said, motioning with his handcuffed hands. “Uncuff me, and I’ll deal with her before this gets worse.”

“Gets worse? Did you know about this?” Minkowski shouted back as Hera added her voice to the jumbled noise.

“Wait...yeah did you know about this?” Jacobi asked, but Kepler waved his question away.

“She is very dangerous, should be dealt with before--” he started, before Hera shut him down.

Meanwhile, Lovelace was looking around herself as the station seemed determined to shutter itself to pieces, before shooting to her unsteady feet and pointing at Lisa. “You!”

Lisa felt the eyes of everyone fall on her, and she straightened her spine. This wasn’t the time to cower. “Y-yes?” Not that that was enough to keep her voice steady.

“You’re the hot one! I like you.”

That...wasn’t what Lisa had expected, never mind everyone else. “I-- what?”

“Huey, Dewey, Louie, glad to see you alive. Well, no? Maybe. Can’t tell until we do a five-k are you single?” Eiffel reach out, steadying Lovelace as she started to drift to the side. “Not you Lambert? No you’re the one with the jokes that are- aren’t? You think you’re funny. Not-Lambert. David Letterman? No that’s not right...”

Lisa felt her face heat up. “Uh, y-yes? What...why--” even as Eiffel rolled his eyes, going “wow thanks, Cap.”

Lovelace lurched forwards, curling in a ball. “Janeway, tell the borg to lay off before I--”

She then promptly passed out.

“So…” Jacobi said slowly. “Lovelace is an alien, yeah?”

“Y-ep,” Maxwell replied, just as slowly.

“Who just came back to life...to hit on Garland,” he continued.

“I’m sure she came back to life for more than that,” Lisa said, before putting her head in her hands. “What on Earth is happening?”

“I thought Jacobi summed it up pretty well,” Eiffel said even as Minkowski sighed, frustrated. It was one of the sighs that, before, had Lisa seaking her out to ask if she needed to talk to anyone about what was bothering her. Somehow she figured that courtesy wouldn’t be wanted now.

“Look, we don’t have time for this. Jacobi, Maxwell, you are going to come help me and Hera try and get this station back into order.” Minkowski snapped.

“And..why would we do that?” Maxwell asked, and Jacobi went “Ah,” as Minkowski cocked her gun.

“Please don’t make me use myself as a bullet shield again,” Lisa said without thinking. “It was unpleasant the first time and the human body can only take so many more bullets before blood becomes an issue.”

“...uh, well the _plan_ was for Eiffel to take you and the trash back to the observation deck,” Minkowski said after a moment. “And as long as neither of you do something dumb, no one else is going to get shot. _Right_?”

 

* * *

 

On the way back to the Observation deck, Lisa let her mind wander as Kepler talked at Eiffel. She did think that she’d got along with Captain Lovelace, but she never dreamed that Lovelace did more than simply tolerate her.

Oh, she wanted nothing more than to sit with her head in her hands and hope that everything, aliens included, made sense soon. Ghosts and monsters and little girls who held the powers of gods in their hearts she understood. Aliens, she didn’t.

“Garland.”

With a start, Lisa looked up and behind herself, before sighing. “Colonel, you know what I said earlier? About me not wanting to get shot again?” if she could have, her hands would have been on her hips as she stared at her commanding officer.

“I am going to take my station back, with or without your help, Garland.”

Lisa sighed again as she moved closer to Kepler, who had taken Eiffel's weapon when she'd been distracted. “Give the gun back to Eiffel, Colonel. I'm not up to dealing with your shenanigans right now.”

“My _shenanigans_?” Kepler snarled.

That was when Captain Lovelace came out of nowhere and sucker punched Kepler in the back of the head.

“He was making too much noise,” she said as way of explanation, taking the gun from Kepler’s slack fingers and passing it back to Eiffel. “You okay, Eiffel?”

“Uh, yeah I guess I’m okay, Captain. How are you doing? Are you sure you should be up?” Eiffel asked, grabbing Kepler buy the arm to pull him along, yanking a touch more roughly than probably needed. Lisa wondered what they’d been talking about before Kepler got his hands on the gun.

“Better, now. Would be better if this station stopped trying to shake itself to pieces. Do you need help getting them back to the brig, or can I go help Minkowski and Hera keep us flying?”

“No, no you can go ahead. I think I’ll be fine.”

Lisa turned her head as Lovelace started to head back the way she came. “Make sure to drink lots of water! You’re probably dehydrated from what happened, and you don’t want to pass out again!”

 

* * *

 

Kepler had woken up and read Lisa the riot act, reminded her of her ‘tentative’ position in the SI-5, and made himself a comfortable spot in the corner to sulk by the time Jacobi and Maxwell returned.

Not that they exactly returned in one piece.

Maxwell was first in the door, an almost haunted look in her eyes but Lisa focused on Jacobi instead. He was pale and his arm was in a makeshift sling, an equally pale Eiffel helping him along. Lisa shivered as the tension began to rise in the room.

“Jacobi, what-” Kepler started, but Lisa interrupted him as she tried to shoot to her feet and bobbed to the side instead.

“What happened?” she asked, indignant. “How did he get hurt?”

“Uh, yeah so uh...Lovelace went all E.T phone home. Started glowing and talking cryptic shit and dislocated Jacobi’s shoulder and burnt the heck out of Maxwell’s shoulder. I don’t know what she’d have done if he’d been there too. Nothing good, probably.” Eiffel said, staying near the door as Lisa drifted closer. “Minkowski already did the basic first aid but…” he trailed off. “Yeah. I’m just going to...go.”

As the door slammed shut behind Eiffel, Jacobi turned and pointed at Lisa, something she was beginning to hope wasn’t going to become a theme. “I...take offense.”

Lisa blinked. “Uh, what? Come here, let me look at your arm.”

Jacobi complied, wincing as Lisa prodded and checked over his shoulder before bundling it back up. “I take offense to Lovelace declaring that you’re the ‘hot one’. Obviously _I’m_ the hot one in the SI-5.”

And with that, the tension broke. Maxwell snorted, then started to laugh. Kepler grinned, one of the few genuine looking smiles she’d seen on him.

“Well, of course,” Lisa said, nodding. “I have to agree. You have those dashing good looks going for you, after all.”

“Exactly! Really, Lovelace should have said that you were the second hottest one.”

Lisa smiled as they began to debate if Jacobi really was the hot one, and looked over Maxwell’s shoulder. Even if things got worse, at least they were better for the time being.

* * *

 

“Garland.”

Lisa looked up as Minkowski opened the door, everyone else going silent.

“Yes?”

“Come on- Lovelace is in the lab, she wants to talk to you.” Minkowski said, frowning. “Also, I heard about what happened earlier, Kepler. I’ll be back to talk to you about that later.”

Lisa shot Maxwell and Jacobi a worried look. Hopefully she wasn’t about to meet the aliens instead.

Moving from the observation deck to the lab was done in almost complete silence, Lisa letting herself space out as Hera and Minkowski talked about repairs and Urania and Wolf 359. She only clued back in when they got to the lab and Lovelace opened the door.

“Thanks, Minkowski,” Lovelace said, and the commander nodded before turning away. “Hey, uh...I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?” Lovelace asked once Lisa stepped into the lab.

“You missed out on forty-five minutes of Jacobi insisting he was the ‘hot one’ in SI-5 and trying to kick Kepler because he and Maxwell said I was the hot one, after a failed attempt by Kepler to get us to say _he_ was the hot one,” Lisa replied. “I voted for Jacobi, and now I’m his best friend. He’s going to knit me best-friends socks.”

“Sounds…riveting.” Lovelace said, slipping Lisa’s cuffs off. “Is this open to votes from us too? Because I gotta say, you’d be my pick.”

“Mhm,” Lisa rubbed her wrists and ignored the comment. The cuffs being off was nice, and although she could slip through them at any point, she didn’t want to have to explain that ghosts were real when everyone seemed to be struggling to get their head around the Captain being an alien. “Hop up on the bed. What’s the matter? Anything lingering from…?” she motioned with one hand as she reached for the blood pressure cuff.

Lovelace sat on the bed with her legs crossed, looking at her with...Well, Lisa wasn’t sure if it was fondness or the look of someone examining a very interesting bug. “I’m fine, Garland. Just wanted an excuse to talk with you.”

“Oh.” Lisa turned, shuffling the medical instruments back to their proper homes. “Uhm, about what? I don’t know much about what Kepler had planned- I was hired on two months before we came up here, so I was still getting to know them and understand what was going on when we picked up Officer Eiffel.”

“No, that’s...not what I meant.” Lovelace leaned back, rubbing her face with her hands. “God this is dumb. What am I doing?”

Lisa frowned. “Apparently talking to me about something?” she snapped, hands on her hips. “Honestly, Captain Lovelace, this can’t be a good use of your time nor resources.”

“Isabel.”

Lisa blinked twice, then reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “What?”

“My name. Isabel Lovelace...you can call me Isabel.”

“...why?” Lisa looked around, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Had they decided to start flinging them out the airlocks and she was the first to go?

Lovelace groaned. “Okay, look. I was never good at this stuff, but apparently when I was coming back I started running my mouth? And I just wanted--”

Lisa sighed, interrupting. “I understand. It just slipped out, and you wanted to make sure I knew it was nothing, right? Don’t worry, I figured that was the case. So, are you going to take me back to the beauty pageant?”

“I...fuck no, listen to me!” Lovelace groaned again. “It wasn’t...nothing. You’re easily the least reprehensible of the Goddard bunch, you have amazing hair, you’re funny, beautiful...and yeah, so when I woke up and wanted to know if you were single, it was an honest request. I like you, Garland.”

“Oh.” Lisa felt like drawing her knees up and hiding. Sure she’d been told she was beautiful before, but the last time anyone “seriously” approached her, it had been Kaufmann. “Thank you?”

 

* * *

 

Back in the observation room, Lisa was laying on her back and staring into space when Jacobi nudged her leg.

“What was wrong with Lovelace?”

“Hm...she wanted to tell me that she thought I was beautiful and that she liked me. I said thanks.”

“That’s one way to turn someone down,” he said, flaking out next to her. “Also the title of hottest SI-5 member is a tie between the two of us.”

“Oh lord.”

“Yeah, I got votes from Maxwell and Eiffel because of course they’re listening in, Kepler is still convinced he deserves the title if you won’t accept, Hera voted for Maxwell but like, begrudgingly, and Minkowski and Lovelace voted for you.”

“I also vote for you,” Lisa reminded him. “So in reality, if you vote for yourself as well, you’re the hottest member of the SI-5.”

“Really, I think it’s a title we should share. When we make it back planetside, I’m getting t-shirts made.”

Lisa snorted. “To go with the socks? And how’s your arm?” she asked instead of prodding at the certainty that they would get home.

“Sore, but it’s I’m not used to. This isn’t the first time it’s been dislocated.” Jacobi shrugged. “So, why did you turn her down? Not into women?”

“Colonel Kepler, how is your head? I know Captain Lovelace hit you rather hard earlier,” Lisa said, sitting up and away from the conversation. “And Dr. Maxwell, is your arm bothering you?”

 

* * *

 

There wasn’t much of a difference between working on the station and Urania compared to what it was like before, except they all were on work routines with members of the Hephaestus crew and under close watch.

She supposed it made sense. Kepler, Jacobi, and Maxwell were all extremely talented and slightly to completely horrid people and she wouldn’t be surprised if they had plans of their own to take back control. Lisa hadn’t asked. She didn’t want to know.

So when Kepler pulled a gun on Minkowski after one of their work shifts was done, Jacobi and Maxwell armed with knives, Lisa wasn’t surprised. A little annoyed and a lot worried, but not surprised.

“Garland, could you please disarm the lieutenant?” Kepler asked, and Lisa began to bite at her lower lip. Frankly, she didn’t want to. She’d heard enough half conversations to know that the plan was for none of the members of the Hephaestus to make it home, and she wouldn’t be surprised if the colonel had plans to leave her in space as well.

“But--” he turned to her and she shrunk in on herself, before moving towards Minkowski. “I’m sorry about this.”

“I’m not,” Jacobi said over her shoulder, and Lisa turned to glare at him as she took Minkowski’s weapon. “It’s true! I just wanted everyone to know that just because Garland is sorry it doesn’t mean I am.”

And that was when it happened.

Lovelace sprung forwards, reaching to take the gun out of Lisa’s hands as Maxwell and Jacobi became to move in, and Kepler fired a shot. Just a single shot, but it was enough for Lisa to break.

“Just...Stop! All of you! Right now!”

Lisa folded in on herself, the SI-5 on one side and the Hephaestus’ crew on the other, the gun fitting into Lovelace’s hand like it belonged there. If she’d know that there’s be so much killing she would have told Cutter to take a trip to Silent Hill. “Just...stop. Please.”

She didn’t want the guns, the knives, the backstabbing. She didn’t want the glares, to overhear plans between Maxwell and Jacobi that excluded Kepler, to overhear plans between Kepler and the others that excluded her. She didn’t want the blood or the anger or the screaming.

“Uh...Doc? Garland?” Eiffel. “You’re...are you okay? You’re bleeding.”

“What the-- did you shoot _her_?” Jacobi. “Why the hell did you do that?! She’s one of us, remember?”

“She barely counts.” Kepler. “I am taking back control, with or without her help.”

“I don’t think h-he hit Garland- this is something else.” Hera. “Doctor Garland?”

“Not a doctor, never a doctor,” Lisa said, winding her fingers in her hair, eyes squeezed shut tight. “Was only ever a nurse. Not a good one, terrible at my job. What he said.”

“You’re not a real doctor?!” Minkowski. “How did you end up here then?”

“Hey, whoever said you were terrible is talking bullshit.” Lovelace. “Also, if you didn’t shoot her, then who _did_ you hit?”

“Oh, huh.” Maxwell. “You know? I’ve been shot before. But being shot in space hurts a hell of a lot more than it does on Earth.”

“ _Alana!_ ”

Lisa dimly heard the sound of Jacobi punching Kepler, but peeled open her eyes to focus on Cybil instead.

“Oh, Officer...who did this to you?” she muttered, standing and walking over to where she was floating in the air. “Nothing good ever comes of investigating Silent Hill, you know. There’s more bodies than just the plague and ferry in that lake.”

“What?” Cybil said. “Wait, how come you aren’t floating? What are you wearing?”

Lisa ignored her, probing at the bullet wound. “You’re lucky. If he had better aim you’d be dead.” She reached up, patting Cybil’s cheek. “A quick fix, though. Nothing important was hit.”

“How can you tell?” Lisa looked up and over, before smiling warmly. In the background, a man she knew was named Alex was wrestling with another man she knew was named Vincent as Anne tried to break them up, but her attention was on Harry.

“Harry! Oh, I’ve missed you. Did you find her?” Maria rushed forwards, a kit in her arms and Lisa took it with a soft, distracted smile.

Maria and Harry exchanged a look. “Who?” Harry asked as Lisa got to work.

“Your daughter, of course. Cheryl, short black hair, just turned seven last month. Remember, you lost her after the car crash? And I didn’t know you knew Maria. Did you two meet after you died?” Cybil held as still as possible as Lisa cleaned and wrapped her wounds, flinching only when she administered a painkiller. “There you are, dear. Now, be careful on your bike, and…”

Lisa trailed off, then turned to give Harry. “Do you want to help her to somewhere a little more comfortable, Harry? I’m going to go help Anne break up that fight.”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, sure.” He reached for Cybil. “Come on, uh, my room is the one that’s closest, you can stay there until everything calms down.”

“Not scared that this was part of the plan?” Cybil said as they left and Lisa turned her attention to the others, ignoring Harry’s reply.

Anne had managed, with Maria’s help, to pull Alex and Vincent away from--

No.

No, that wasn’t right. This wasn’t right.

Which a keening whine, Lisa felt her legs buckle, felt herself collapse onto the floor.

“Garland? What’s going on?”

She didn’t reply, instead reaching up to her face, touching her nose, fingers coming away red. Coming away brown and black and skeletal and burnt and--

Slamming her hands into the ground, Lisa began to heave. No air, she was getting no air, only blood and bile and smoke and she gasped as the first clot came free. One hand rose to her mouth, pulling out a stringy, rotten lump of blood before tossing it to the side. Someone else in the room retched, but she ignored them as old blood dripped out of her nose, as semi-solid clots were spit from her mouth, as the vessels in her eyes popped and blood began to stream down her face, soaking into her uniform.

A hand on her shoulder stole her attention, and she looked up at _Vincent-Kepler-Kaufmann-bad_.

“I don’t know what this is, but pull yourself together, Garland,” he said, sneering, and then she _shattered_.

“Together…” she whispered as she stood. “Did you start the fire?”

He recoiled from her, but she didn’t care as she reached out, shouting. “Are you the one who burnt her!?”

“Garland--” he started, and she toppled backwards, laughing.

“Are you going to kill me again?” she asked as she tried to pull herself to her feet, blood bubbles popping as she strained to stand. “You killed me so many times. In your office, that hotel, the newspaper, the basement. And I can’t- I can’t-”

He moved closer to her, reached down, and grabbed her head. “I’m sorry, Miss Garland.” he said, before wrenching it to the side.

“You bastard!” Maria yelled from the sidelines, her gun in her hands, but Anne kept her from firing.

“You can't think that any of this was normal!” He shouted back. “Even for something like you--”

Lisa sat up, reached up, and twisted her head back into place. Alex was holding onto Anne’s arm, holding onto Maria, the three of them giving her horrified looks.

Oh well, she was used to those looks. Three more people thinking of her as the monster she was changed nothing.

“You’re going to regret touching me again,” she said, before she pounced. Nails dug into his throat as she bared her teeth, blood smearing on his shirt, his face as they toppled to the ground. Smashing her head into his gave him a bloody nose and she scraped her nails down his face, leaving deep cuts.

“Garland! Lisa, stop!” Maria shouted. “For christ sakes, Jacobi! Aren't’ you two friends? Can you stop her?”

“How?! How am I supposed to-OH MY GOD!”

Lisa ignored the chatter, the _screaming,_ as she twirled her finger around in what was once an eye. Blood and viscous fluid floated in front of her, and as she reached for the other eye, the screaming tongue, someone new spoke.

“Lisa! Lisa, what are you doing? You’re going to kill him!”

Lisa felt her chest spasm, and she flung herself to the side as she began to vomit. Blood, old and new, surrounded her as she coughed and curled up. Anne and Maria grabbed him and pulled him out of her reach, with the first aid kit, but Lisa could have cared less.

“Alessa?” she asked, quiet and scared and oh so hopeful.

“Y-yes, Lisa. It’s me.” Alessa replied, sounding...scared. Scared of her, or scared of him? “What’s going on? What’s happening?”

“I’m sorry, Alessa. I couldn’t...I couldn’t help you. I was weak, I died and left you alone. But…” Lisa hesitated, then sniffled, smearing blood on her face as she started to cry. “You brought me back, and I still couldn’t...I still wasn’t there for you.”

“How did you die?” Alessa asked, and Lisa sighed, tilting her head back and pushing her sleeves up. Seven deep gashes in her forearms were red but bloodless, bone peaking out from under torn skin and muscle.

“I don’t...did I bleed out? Or was it when he threw me down the stairs?” She shook her head. “Lisa Garland, age twenty-three. Missing as of November fifteenth, nineteen eighty two.”

“Holy shit...What the fuck!?” Lisa turned to smile at Harry as he came to a stop in the doorway. “What happened in here?”

“I actually died in nineteen eighty three.”

“I-I’m sorry, Lisa. I’m so sorry,” Alessa said.

“It’s okay, Alessa. It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault. I--I’m feeling a little tired, I’m going to sleep, okay?” Lisa said. “Harry, take care of Alessa, okay? She needs someone to keep the monsters away.”

“Y-yeah. Will do, Lisa.”

And she let herself fade away into the comforting dark.

 

* * *

 

When Lisa woke up, it was to a dark room, the scent of blood, and Lovelace in the corner, a harpoon gun in her hands.

“What happened?” she asked, looking around and down at herself. Her old uniform. “Shit.”

“Shit indeed,” Lovelace said dryly. “Hera, can you turn the lights on?”

“Right away, Captain.”

Lisa covered her eyes as the lights came back on and looked around. The dining room looked like a fight had taken place, but judging from the blood that hadn’t dried and disappeared, one had.

“Did I kill anyone?” she asked, pulling herself to her unsteady feet. “Please tell me I didn’t kill anyone. I don’t, I can’t, not again.”

Lovelace was silent for a moment, then sighed. “You tried to kill Kepler. Popped one of his eyes but he’s stable...ish. Should survive, but I don’t think he’s going to ask you to take care of any more of his medical issues though.”

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut. She’d been doing so good. It had been years since she lost herself, since she wake up drenched in blood with a corpse next to her.

“What was that?” Lovelace asked, and Lisa shrugged, keeping her eyes closed.

“Do you believe in ghosts, Captain? Or monsters?” Lovelace snorted. “I’m serious! Look--” Lisa opened her eyes and stuck her hand through the wall. “I’m dead.”

“Well, yeah. Kepler broke your neck and you fixed it,” Lovelace said, before shaking her head. “I’m an alien, and I have a dumb gay crush on a ghost. What are the odds?”

“Well, I didn’t fix it well,” Lisa said, cracking her neck before laughing. “A dumb gay crush, huh?”

“Yep.” Lovelace set the harpoon gun to the side. “Is this why you stayed away from me after I told you that I was interested in you?”

“Part of it. Part of it was...other...things.” Lisa looked to the side. “I...do like you too, Captain--”

“Isabel.”

“Right. _Isabel_. I just...don’t know what I’m doing.”

Lovelace, no, Isabel smiled. “Hell, me either. Guess it’ll be a learning experience for the both of us, huh?”

Lisa laughed.

“Yeah. So, how terrified of me is everyone?”

“Absolutely frightened. You should probably explain everything now that you’re up.” Lovelace held out her hand, and Lisa took it.

“Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...SO UH...I did entirely plan this to be cute/fluffy and THIS HAPPENED.......rip me
> 
> * * *
> 
> * Cross-Fandom ships are so fun and really...Lisa Garland/Someone who makes her happy and respects her is my favourite ship  
> * I have so many Lisa headcanons I'm sorry :p  
> * let....jacobi and lisa be friends  
> * K N I T C O B I


End file.
